hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane 05 (1965) (Danula)
Hurricane 05 was an exceptionally strong storm that formed in the inactive 1965 season. Before reanalysis it had tied the second highest wind speeds on record, behind Hurricane 11 of 1974 (200), and after reanalysis still holds the second highest wind speeds, after Stan of 2018. It also holds the lowest pressure record, after the Great Floodston Hurricane of 1887 was downgraded from 861 to 961, and this storm was upgraded from 875 to 871. Its damages were relatively low due to no powerful landfalls, which made this storm the 'textbook example' of a low impact and high intensity hurricane. It originated as a tropical low in the Main Development Region in Early to Mid September, moving almost due east. Gradual intensification ensued until it entered a region of low shear and high sea surface temperatures, at which point it started rapidly intensifying to its peak intensity of 205 miles per hour and 871 mbar (195 mph 875 mbar operationally). It then moved out to sea, and an Eyewall Replacement Cycle made it weaken. It moved northeast while weakening, and dissipated in late September. 05 was not a devastating storm to any areas, but ended up as a very relevant storm to the basin's record books. Its pressures and wind speeds were unprecedented for inactive seasons like 1965, and led to a better understanding of the principles behind activity of the seasons. It also showed the importance of satellite, recon and radar coverage for accurate storm intensity measurements. It was the first sub 900 mbar storm to be detected in its formative stages, and was the first storm reaching below 900 to have gotten satellite imagery on it's peak intensity. Satellite imagery was a good tool for determining the optimal recon location, and for the storm track predictions. After this storm, the Danulean Navy Tropical Cyclone SATOPS department was created, eventually getting merged into the Danula Weather Forecasting Center. Meteorological history This storm started off as a disorganized band of thunderstorms moving generally eastward, detected by satellite observations on the 9th of September. On the 11th of September, at 12:00 UTC, it was recognized to have formed into a low, and on the 12th, at 06:00 UTC, into a tropical depression, from satellite and radar data. Gradual intensification continued as it continued through the island regions, making two relatively weak landfalls along the way. On the 14th, at 12:00 UTC, it became a hurricane, and started quickly intensifying. A weak Eyewall Replacement Cycle temporarily halted and reversed intensification on September 15th, but it was quickly done and rapid intensification continued as the storm got into more favorable conditions. The storm intensified at a relatively quick rate, and reached peak intensity at 15:00 UTC September 17, as a 205 mph, 871 mbar category 9 hurricane as analyzed by the reanalysis. As the storm moved out of favorable conditions and another Eyewall Replacement Cycle ensued, it started a long weakening phase while moving northeast, out to sea. It started getting influenced by the northern cold currents, and started an extended extratropical transition. The hurricane weakened to a severe tropical storm at 00:00 UTC September 22nd, and a tropical storm at 12:00 UTC of the same day. Now a tropical storm, the cyclone was rapidly deteriorating. At 00:00 UTC September 23rd, it weakened to a tropical depression, and finally, at 06:00 UTC, it completed its extratropical transition, as a weak depression strength cyclone. A few hours afterwards, it was able to re-intensify as it made a sharp southeastern turn, and later impacted land on September 25th. Preparations and impacts The storm's impacts were generally irrelevant, not worse than the usual weak tropical storm. Its worst conditions were confined to it's core and did not at any point impact land. Only 7 fatalities were recorded in total, and only one of them directly from the storm. The economic costs turned out to be low, not exceeding $1 million (1965). No significant preparations were taken in advance of the storm, as all impacted regions regularly get impacts of insignificant intensity. The only preparations taken were advising people to stay home during the worst parts of the storm and stocking up on supplies, as well as small craft advisories and marine gale warnings. Category:Category 9 hurricane Category:Fictional basins Category:Category 5 hurricanes